


Game of Lies

by Araloth



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-02-07 07:01:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18615547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Araloth/pseuds/Araloth
Summary: Scott thought it was just a chance encounter at the coffee shop. He had no idea he'd be pulled into a world of spies and secrets he'd never even imagined. But when the need arises, Scott will put his old life behind him and join the ranks of Triskelion- a top secret organization keeping the world safe from the shadows. Scott will have to learn fast and come to rely on the team of agents around him if he wants to survive- because the stakes just keep getting higher.





	1. Chapter 1

            “Why do we keep coming here?”

            “Hmm?” Stiles looked up from his phone, his straw hanging out of his mouth.

            “This coffee shop.” Scott said. “Anytime we’ve gotten together for the past month now you keep asking to come here.”

            Stiles shrugged and stowed his phone away. “I like it.”

            “No you don’t.” Scott laughed. “Every time we’re here you take maybe three sips of your drink.”

            “I do not.” As if to prove his point Stiles took a long swig of his coffee. He gagged slightly, earning a chuckle from Scott. Stiles furrowed his brow. “I like the ambiance.”

            “Sure…” Scott shifted in his seat a little uncomfortably at the reminder. The place was fancy as far as coffee shops went, all hardwood paneling and exposed brick. The armchair Scott was sitting in cost as much as a month of his rent- probably more. The rest of the customers milling about were all wearing sleek dresses and fancy business suits. Scott stood out like a sore thumb in the bright reds and greens of his pizza delivery uniform. He hadn’t had time to change after he got off work before meeting Stiles. Stiles at least looked a little less conspicuous in his khakis and collared shirt, but the smiley face tie he was wearing broke up the effect. Scott supposed it was the kind of thing you could get away with in whatever kind of tech start up it was Stiles worked for, but Stiles was still getting odd looks from some of the other customers.

            “Relax Scotty.” Stiles grinned. “We have just as much right to come here as anybody else.”

            “Which still doesn’t explain why we do.” Scott said. “The coffee here is awful.”

            “Ah but we get to pay far too much for our awful coffee!” Stiles cringed and took another sip. Scott shook his head but smiled. It didn’t matter how much time he spent with his best friend, there were still moments where Stiles baffled him.

            The barista called out another order and Stiles looked over Scott’s shoulder curiously. Scott took a drink from his own cup- just water today, he couldn’t bring himself to waste good money on the coffee when his bills were due soon- and stood up.

            “I’m gonna go use the restroom.”

            Stiles nodded absently and checked something on his phone again. “Sure.”

            Scott turned around just in time to get a face full of iced coffee.

            “Oh my gosh! I’m so sorry”

            Scott wiped some of it away from his eyes as best he could. The girl who had just gotten her order had careened right into him, her eyes glued to a small tablet in one of her hands. The other held her now mostly empty cup.

            “I’m such an idiot-“ The girl tossed her tablet back into her bag and hurried to grab a fist full of napkins. “I should have been looking where I was going…”

            “It’s uh-it’s okay…” Scott shivered as an ice cube slid down his back and got his first real look at the girl who had run into him. Large, soft brown eyes stared back at him anxiously. She was biting her lip in a kind of nervous half smile, that sent Scott’s stomach fluttering. Her hair was quaffed in some fancy style Scott was sure was expensive, but that somehow on her looked effortless. Scott felt his cheeks heat up a little as he thought of his own hair, still matted together from being trapped under his hat all shift at work. Just looking at her he knew this girl was so, so, far out of his league. He wished he’d been paying attention so he could of at least heard her name when it was called out.

            “It’s not.” She shook her head. “I feel terrible.” She dabbed at Scott’s shirt with the napkins some more, trying in vain to soak up the coffee.

            “Well-“ Scott couldn’t help but smile. “at least it was iced coffee I guess right?”

            She smiled. “I guess your right. But your shirt…”

            Scott shrugged. “I’ve got more. I uh-I’m Scott by the way.”

            “Allison.” She smiled a little wider. “You promise you’re not mad at me? Not going to talk about how stupid I am with your friend once I’m gone?”

            _Allison_. Even her name was pretty. Scott grinned. “Promise.” He glanced behind him to see Stiles on the floor, practically crawling under the table. He must have dropped his phone or something.

            “Let me at least make it up to you.” Allison reached into her bag for something. The bag seemed pretty expensive now that Scott had a minute to really look at it, and while Scott wasn’t anything close to an expert he’d wager it was real too. Allison at least looked like she fit in with the rest of the shop’s clientele. “How about next time I buy your coffee?”

            “Oh that’s nice of you…” Scott froze for a minute when he saw the large stack of bills Allison pulled out of her purse. “But maybe we could go somewhere else. Get some better coffee…”

            Allison’s hand with the money in it fell back to her side, and she gave Scott a curious look. “Are you asking me out on a date?”

            “What?” Scott blushed again nervously. That did sound like what he was asking. Scott had really only been thinking about getting something better to drink but if Allison was interested… “Uh-“

            Allison smiled and pulled out a business card. It was just her name and a number on a piece of hefty card stock. She quickly scrawled another set of numbers on the back. “This is my cell…” She passed the card to Scott who took it numbly, still finding it hard to believe his luck. “Call me sometime and we can get that coffee.”

            “Sure.” Scott grinned widely. “There’s this uh- place I deliver to sometimes over on Fourteenth Street-best coffee in the city.”

            “I’d like that.” Allison slung her bag back over shoulder, and drained what little was left in her cup in one sip tossing it into the trash. “I’ll look forward to it.”

            The barista behind the counter was glaring at Scott as Allison walked out of the shop, but Scott couldn’t begin to care. Allison hadn’t even batted an eye when he’d mentioned doing deliveries-and she’d even seen him in his goofy uniform… Scott was practically grinning ear to ear. He turned around to find Stiles finally climbing up off the floor.

            Scott laughed. “Dude what was all that about?”

            Stiles cringed and dusted himself off a little. He wasn’t smiling. “Shit…”

            “Stiles?”

            “I uh-I need to stop by my office Scott.” Stiles sighed. “And I need you to come with me.”

***

            Scott had never actually been to Stiles’ office before. He’d driven by the building a few times, and once even picked Stiles up outside when Stiles’ jeep had been in the shop, but that was it. It looked like your typical office building, all paneled glass windows reflecting back out onto the city street. It wasn’t quite as tall as some of the other skyscrapers downtown, but from what Stiles had told Scott the company was doing pretty well- though Scott could never keep its name straight. There wasn’t even a sign or logo on the building,

            Stiles pulled into a parking spot on the street instead of the large parking garage next to the office, and slipped a small placard around his rearview mirror. Scott guessed his company must have worked out some kind of permit deal with the city. Stiles hopped out of the car and ushered Scott to follow him. Scott jogged up the short steps after him. Stiles paused for a minute with his hand on the door handle and eyed Scott a little nervously.

            “Listen Scotty-“

            “Don’t worry.” Scott laughed. “I promise I won’t embarrass you in front of your coworkers.”

            “It’s not that.” Stiles fidgeted a little. “Just let me do the talking okay? And I promise I’ll explain everything first chance I get…”

            Scott nodded. “Yeah sure.” He frowned. “Is everything okay Stiles?”

            Stiles pulled the door open without answering. The entrance led into a large lobby, the floor echoing loudly as they walked on it. A single desk was set up in the center of the room, and on the far wall past an electronic gate was a bank of elevators. Scott could just pick out the top of a blonde head over the high walls of the desk.

            “Hey Batman-back so soon?” The girl working the desk looked up and seemed to freeze a little when she caught sight of Scott. “Stiles-“

            “I know.” Stiles leaned up against the desk, his expression drawn. “I need to talk to Coach. Is he on site?”

            _Coach?_ Scott frowned. That seemed like a pretty weird title.

            The girl nodded slowly. She hit some kind of button back where she was sitting and the electronic gate by the elevators clicked open. Stiles gave her a mock salute and started walking towards them. The girl watched them go, her eyes still mostly focused on Scott. “Good luck…”

            Stiles punched something into the elevator, and a minute later the doors chimed open. Stiles waved Scott forward and stepped in behind him. The elevator doors slid shut again, and Scott eyed the floor buttons curiously. There seemed to be a lot more options then Scott would have thought based on the height of the building, and underneath them all was a small card reader and a keypad. Stiles fished what Scott guessed had to be his work ID card out of his pocket and swiped it. The little light switched from red to green, and Stiles punched in a short code before finally hitting the button for floor number four.

            “Security here seems pretty tight.”

            Stiles cracked a small smile. “You could say that.”

            “What was going on with that girl in the lobby?” Scott asked. “She kept giving me this weird look…”

            “Erica?” Stiles was watching the number above the elevator doors slowly change and bouncing on the balls of his feet. “It’s nothing. We just don’t get a lot of visitors. She’s probably just wondering why you’re here.”

            “Why are you bringing me here?” Scott had been wondering himself. Stiles hadn’t given him any clue, and while Scott was interested to see more of where Stiles worked the whole thing so far just seemed a little off.

            “I’ll explain in just a minute.” Stiles said giving Scott a sympathetic smile. “I just have to talk to my boss first.”

            The elevator lurched to a stop. The doors opened into a dim hallway. There was a kind of conference room closest to them, and a fake plant that looked like it had seen better days. The conference room had glass walls on three sides and a bank of windows for the fourth. Stiles swiped his hand across a small terminal by the door handle and it clicked open.

            Scott grinned. “That’s pretty cool.”

            “You haven’t seen anything yet.” Stiles smiled. “You can hang out in here for minute. I’ll be right back as soon as I find my boss.”

            “Yeah okay…” Scott wandered inside. Even from just the forth floor the view of the street outside was pretty cool.

            “I’ll be right back…”

            “Sure-“ Scott turned back and gasped a little. The door had latched shut as Stiles left, and as Scott watched all the glass was fogging over forming a uniform opaque surface. Scott couldn’t even see the seam where the door should be. “Weird…”

            Scoot walked over to the wall and ran his hand along it. It even felt different. Scott frowned. It wasn’t that weird to think of a tech company having something like this he guessed, but not being able to figure out how to leave if he wanted to was a little unnerving. Scott sighed and pulled out one of the chairs circling the room’s giant table. He was just going to have to wait for Stiles to come back.

***

            Stiles only made it a dozen steps down the hall before he heard the shouting.

            “STILINSKI!”

            “Damn it.” Stiles sighed knowing full well what was coming.

            A man barreled around the corner and kept coming towards Stiles. He was chewing on a piece of gum like he’d be happy if it were Stiles’ neck.

            “Uh hey Coach…” _Coach_ -the single goofy moniker Stiles’ direct boss and handler went by. Normally it was enough to draw a smile to Stiles’ face but not when the older man was in a mood like this.

            Coach pointed at the walls of the conference room-from the outside they were set to still be see through. “You want to tell me what the hell a civilian is doing on my floor?”

            “Well Coach that’s a longer conversation that needs to happen but I wouldn’t have brought him here if I didn’t think it was right the move to make.”

            “Except that’s not your call and you know it.” Coach growled.

            “He could be a way in with the Argents.” Stiles said, fighting to stay calm and keep his nerves out of his voice. He really was pushing the limits here and he knew it. “-Sir.” He added hastily at a look from Coach.

            “Hmm.” Coach narrowed his eyes and looked at Scott again. “And the person who could possibly do this just so happens to be the friend you’ve been trying to get me to recruit for years now?”

            Stiles tried for his best innocent smile.

            “You’re lucky I like you Stilinski.” Coach sighed. “My office. Now. And I expect to hear _everything_ about how you working recon somehow lead to _this_.”

            Stiles nodded hastily. “Yes sir.”

            Coach jerked his head back down the hallway he’d come from, and Stiles fell into step behind him. The hallway rounded a corner before stopping at a heavy security door. They both stopped for a second in front of the door as a light flashed around them, scanning them both. After it beeped its satisfaction Coach stepped forward and punched in a code, before finally letting another smaller scanner analyze his retinal pattern.

            “So how much have you told him?” Coach asked seriously.

            “Nothing yet sir.” Stiles answered hastily. “I wouldn’t say anything without your go ahead.”

            “Mmm.”

            The security door clicked and swung back, finally letting them both inside. The door was over a foot thick and without the proper clearance getting inside was almost impossible. This was the heart of where Stiles worked. The hallway opened up again into a large room full of computers. Over two dozen analysts sat plugged in to the monitors, some following potential threats or security issues world wide, while others liaised with teams in the field. One of them turned around to look as Stiles and Coach walked in.

            “Orphan and Banshee just checked in sir. They’ve got the thumb drive and should be arriving back here in another hour or two.”

            Coach nodded. “Good work Mahealani.” Coach stepped up to open his office door, which looked out over the bullpen of computers. “And do me a favor Danny- stop any non essential calls or walk ins for the next few minutes okay? I’ve got another issue I have to deal with…”

            Danny nodded, his eyes flicking briefly to Stiles. “Sure sir.”

            Coach motioned Stiles into his office. “Let’s go.”

            Stiles stepped inside and saw Danny give him a tentative thumbs up and a smile behind Coach’s back. Then the door swung shut and Stiles braced himself to try and talk his way out of this one.

            Coach threw himself down in his chair with a huff. “Alright Stilinski. Give it to me. Why are you making my day more difficult then it needs to be?”

            “I was running surveillance on the coffee shop we know Argent used to frequent like I have been the last few weeks-“

            “With your friend.” Coach added pointedly. “Your friend who’s not a part of this organization.”

            _Not yet at least_. But Stiles knew that was pretty presumptive and hopeful on his part even with everything that had happened. “Two people can be less conspicuous than one in the right scenarios. People were less likely to pay attention to two friends than they were a loner sitting in the store on his phone day in and day out. As to why Scott specifically- most of our other agents have busy wrapping up the Petrov case, and I believed having someone with me who wasn’t worried about being noticed or acting a certain way would help me blend in. Our real friendship lended strength to my cover story if anyone started sniffing around why I was there…”

            “-all of which fails to mention you’ve been trying to get me to recruit said friend.”

            Stiles flushed. “I think he’d be an asset to the organization sir. Scott has-“

            Coach waved him off. “I’m more than familiar with his file at this point. Tell me about what happened today.”

            “Allison Argent was there.” Stiles said briskly. “Our latest intelligence didn’t have her coming back to the States for another week. You have to believe me sir-If I thought she’d be there I never would have invited Scott.”

            Coach nodded for him to continue.

            “Anyway she ran into Scott-literally. You can check the cameras. It was just a fluke accident but she wound up giving him her personal number. He’s supposed to call her for a date sometime.”

            “I see.” Coach whistled softly. “Well I still don’t like it, but I understand why you thought this might buy your friend a ticket in.”

            “Sir we’ve been trying to get an in with the Argents for years. Allison is our best bet now that she’s back.”

            “And what makes your friend so important in all this?” Coach asked skeptically. “We can get her number from him now. Try and set her up with an actual trained agent later now that we know her type. Maybe Mendoz. Or Lahey- he has that whole puppy dog thing going for him…”

            “Allison Argent hasn’t dated _anyone_ that we know of since she left five years ago.” Stiles said quickly. “You really want to risk throwing away a sure thing on the hope she’ll just fall for one of our agents instead?”

            “It’s thin and you know it Stilinski.”

            Stiles sighed. “Look sir, if you don’t want to do this I can always take it to De-“

            “No.” Coach snapped. Any trace of doubt was gone from his voice. “You know we’re not doing that.”

            Stiles nodded a little guiltily. “But sir think about it- do you really want to throw away the first lucky break we’ve had in years? Are we really prepared to lose this opportunity?”

***

            When Stiles finally came back to the conference room he wasn’t alone. Another man came in with him, eyeing Scott appraisingly.

            “So you’re the Scott McCall I’ve been hearing so much about…”

            “Uh Stiles?” Scott gave his friend a confused look.

            “This is my boss Scotty.” Stiles eased himself down into a chair facing Scott. “He uhh- he wanted to talk to you…”

            “Talk to me about what?” Scott frowned. I don’t know anything about computers really.”

            That earned him a smile from the older man. “Oh don’t worry about that...”

            “Okay. Mr… Uh...” Scott realized Stiles had never actually told Scott his boss’ name.

            The man grinned. “Call me Coach.”

            “Coach?” Scott smiled, waiting for the joke. “Really?”

            “Mr. McCall would it surprise you to know that this organization is not a tech start up or whatever story the agents are spinning these days?”

            _Agents?_ Scott looked from Stiles to Coach baffled. “Umm yes?”

            “Oh that’s good.” Coach leaned back in his chair grinning. “You’ve got a good trusting face. Nice. We can use that. It’ll make people believe you more when you lie.”

            Scott shook his head. He had to be missing something. “I’m sorry what?”

            “Scott-“

            “Let me stop you there Stilinski-“ Coach cut Stiles off. “This organization Mr. McCall, is a clandestine security force specializing in espionage and in intelligence, though we do get out hands dirty here and there where needed.”

            “Wait-“ Scott frowned. “You’re saying you’re _spies_?”

            Stiles nodded.

            Scott burst out laughing. After a minute he caught sight of Stiles’ and Coach’s faces. They were completely serious. “No way.” Scott sputtered. “How? I mean- when did-  what-“

            “I got recruited sophomore year of college.” Stiles said evenly. He was watching Scott carefully. “I’m been with this agency ever since.”

            “Sophomore year...” Pieces we’re starting to fall into place, even as some part of Scott was convinced any second now he’d wake up in bed. “That’s-that’s why you stopped talking about joining the FBI...” Scott looked at Stiles as if he was really seeing for the first time. “You were already a part of this…”

            “I wanted to tell you.” Stiles shrugged. “But you know how it is…”

            “No I really don’t...” Scott still felt shocked. This was real. Stiles was really some kind of super spy. Stiles who could barely pull off a surprise party without blabbing the secret...

            “I couldn’t tell you Scott. I can’t tell anybody. My dad doesn’t even know what I really do...”

            “If it’s any conciliation Stilinski has been pestering me about recruiting you for as long as I can remember.” Coach said gruffly.

            “So-so why are you telling me now then?” Scott asked. “Why did you bring me in here?”

            “The girl you met in the coffee shop-“ Coach said simply. “We’ve had our eye on her family for some time now. We think she’s our best way in. And you-“

            “Asked her out...” Scott said slowly. “I’m supposed to have some future date with her...”

            Stiles nodded again. “Yeah.”

            Scott mustered a weak grin. “I knew you weren’t going there for the ambiance.”

            Stiles laughed. “Guilty…”

            “Anyway-“ Coach rolled his eyes.

            “Wait-“ Scott broke in. “You said you were watching her family? Why?”

            Coach sighed and reached for a small control panel in the table Scott hadn’t noticed before. He punched a few quick buttons and a screen descended across from Scott. Images flashed across it. An older man with a smile that set Scott’s teeth on edge. A couple not much older than Scott’s mom from the looks of it. One of Allison... underneath them all video clips were playing. A terrorist attack. A shooting spree Scott remembered hearing about on the news. What looked like a war zone.... Scott took it all in, his stomach dropping.

            “The Argent family is one of the world’s biggest arms distributers. They sell to anyone, terrorists, zealots, your every day dictator looking for more ways to keep his citizens in line…”

            Stiles nodded. “They’re bad people Scott.”

            “We’re not sure how directly involved Allison actually is in the family business but she’s our way in.” Coach’s eyes darkened and he turned his full attention back to Scott. “These people are a menace. A threat not only to our country, but our world. And right now, through some bizarre stroke of luck here, it looks like you’re my best shot to take them down. So I have to ask Mr. McCall are you in or out?”

            Scott swallowed hard. “Do I have a choice?”

            “A choice?” Coach laughed hollowly and slapped Stiles arm. “He wants a choice. Of course you have a choice! You say yes you’re one of us-saving the world! You say no- best case I walk you out of here and up to the sixth floor, they do some of their hypno mumbo jumbo- you forget this whole day even happened.” Coach leaned back in his chair and chomped on his gum. “Worse case... well better to focus on the best I think...”

            Scott shivered a little. That didn’t sound ominous at all. _What had he gotten himself pulled into?_

            “Scott listen-“ Stiles leaned forward looking him right in the eye. “You can do this. I know you can… Come on you’re always talking about how you want to do more with your life, something bigger than just delivering pizzas...this is your chance...”

            _Trust Stiles to know just what to say._ Scott’s eyes drifted back to the monitor and the sheer destruction flashing across the screen. He took a deep breath. “I’ll do it. I-I’m in...”

            “Excellent!” Coach beamed and stood up to shake his hand. “Then Mr. McCall, let me be the first to say it- welcome to Triskelion.”


	2. Chapter 2

            “Name?”

            “Scott McCall.”

            The woman asking the questions makes another small note on her tablet. “Age?”

            “Twenty four…”

            The lines of the polygraph strapped to Scott’s arm stayed steady again. Scott fought back a sigh. It’d been like this for the last few hours. Security questions and lie detectors, deep background checks and who knows what else. Scott was still in the same makeshift conference room Stiles led him into when they got here, though it was stating to feel more and more like a holding cell. Coach, a name Scott was going to have to get used to no matter how ridiculous it seemed, since apparently the man was going to be in charge of Scott’s mission here, refused to let Scott into the actual areas where the work gets done until Security was done with him. Which, Scott could begrudgingly admit made perfect sense for a top-secret facility like this. Scott was still trying to wrap his head around that little chestnut too. Both that something like Triskelion even existed, and that his best friend had apparently been working for them now going on four years.

            Stiles had poked his head in to check up on Scott every so often, but everything was still pretty overwhelming. Like would Scott be expected to come in to work here fulltime? Or would they want him to keep his job at pizza place too? Was Scott just being pulled in to all this for as long as Allison Argent was interested in him or was this going to be something he could do long term? For that matter what did a spy even make? Pretty clearly it was more than Scott earned delivering pizzas, but he never even though to ask…

            “Mr. McCall?”

            “Sorry?” Scott turned back to the older woman sitting across from him, trying to quiet his thoughts. She must have asked him another question. “Can you repeat it?”

            The woman peered down her glasses at Scott with an annoyed look.

            _Maybe she wants to be done with this as much as I do…_ Scott thought.

            “Your parents’ names?”

            “Melissa and Rafael McCall.”

            “Mm…” The woman hummed to herself a little and made another note on her tablet. Scott wasn’t really sure what the point of this latest round of questions was, they had to have all this information by now… The woman looked at him again. “Now then-“

            Just then a knock came onto the door. Stiles opened it without waiting for anyone to let him in.

            “Hey Scott.” Stiles smiled at the woman asking him questions, seeming to disarm her a little in a way Scott hasn’t managed in the last hour and a half. “Doris…”

            “Mr. Stilinski.” The woman- Doris apparently- gave Stiles a small smile back. “What can we do for you?”

            “Coach is ready for Scott.” Stiles nodded at him. “You all set here?”

            “Hm.” Doris hummed to herself again and glanced over the line of the polygraph. “I think I have everything I need for now…”

            “Great!” Stiles grins and waves for Scott to follow him. “Let’s go then.”

            “Uh-“ Scott paused. Not that he wasn’t anxious to get out of this room after spending the better part of his day inside it, but up to that point it seemed like it had been the only part of Triskelion he was allowed to see. “Go where?”

            “Coach’s office.” Stiles grinned wider and pulled out a badge from his pocket. It looked just like the one Stiles has looped around his own neck. “Here.”

            Scott took it, trying to keep his excitement in check. He still has almost no clue what he was doing here.

            “Just came in from upstairs.” Stiles said. “You’re official.”

            The card has Scott’s name and picture on it, and a weight to it that suggested a lot more going on under the surface. Scott already saw Stiles use his badge earlier to access the elevator, and Scott imagined they must be used to navigate around the building too. Stiles led Scott further down the hall and after a few moments pause through a truly massive door into what Stiles called the floor proper.

            Scott could see bank after bank of computers all manned by analysts, and a set of at least two offices raised up above them. Stiles turned and led Scott to the first office, brightly lit and humming with activity. The second door Scott could see on the far side was dark and closed up by comparison.

            “Stilinski! Perfect…” The man who insisted on calling himself Coach was sitting behind his desk eating a sandwich and beaming widely. There were two other people in the office Scott didn’t recognize, but they looked to be about the same age as Scott and Stiles. Both of them were dressed in expensive looking formal wear. The girl on the left was in a sleek black dress with ruby jewelry that complimented her red hair perfectly. The guy closer to Scott was dressed in a suit that probably cost more than Scott’s entire wardrobe, and which was fitted to him perfectly. The bow tie at his throat was undone, and if Scott had to guess he’d say they must be two agents just returning from some kind of mission. Based on Coach’s mood Scott would wager it went well. Both the girl and the guy looked Scott over skeptically. The girl gave a small nod of recognition to Stiles, but the guy just turned his attention back to Coach. Scott frowned a little, not quite sure what to make of them.

            “Jackson and Martin just wrapped up that Koslow case we’ve been working on.” Coach took another generous bite of his sandwich. Coach nodded to Stiles. “Stilinski here may have found us an in with the Argents…”

            The guy- Jackson or Martin, Scott wasn’t sure- raised an eyebrow skeptically. “I thought I was going to be handling that case sir.”

            “Well while you two were handling Koslow, Stilinski here was doing some routine surveillance of her past hang outs.” Coach said easily. “Turns out she’s already back. And lucky for us see was interested enough in Stilinski’s friend here to give him her number.”

            “Sir?” The guy looked at Scott again, his expression dark. “You can’t mean to send in a civilian-“

            “Why not Jackson?” Coach laughed. “We’ve tried getting into their little circle with agents before and it always blows up in our face. I think somebody new who we walk through what we need might be just what this situation calls for.”

            Jackson’s face got a little red. “Sir I know I could do it. I can-“

            Coach shook his head. “Don’t sweat it Jackson. We’ll find another job for you and Ms. Martin here in no time.”

            It looked to Scott like Jackson wanted to say something more, but the girl squeezed his arm and seemed to pull him back. Jackson shot one last glare at Scott before reluctantly nodding. “Yes sir…”

            “Right…” Coach nodded amicably and set his sandwich down on his desk. He punched a couple buttons on his office phone. “I’m going to send you two up to finish your debrief and get cleared by Psych…”

            The phone clicked, and a woman’s smooth voice came out. “Yes?”

            “Orphan and Banshee just got back. Mission successful. I’m sending them up.”

            “I’ll be waiting.”

            Coach gave one final nod to Jackson and the girl and they both stepped out of his office. He waved Scott and Stiles forward a little more. “Stilinski go ahead and shut the door…”

            Stiles frowned a little, but swung it shut. Coach grinned and leaned back in his chair taking Scott in.

            “So you’re official now. Badge and everything.”

            “Uh yeah… thank you…” Scott adjusted his badge a little. “Sir.” Scott added hastily, remembering this man was probably going to be his boss now.

            Coach nodded again slowly. “Right. Well until we’re sure just how far this will go we’re going to keep it pretty simple. Stilinski you’re going to be running point on this. Intel gathering, planning, the works. And you’re going to be reporting to just me for now. Nobody else okay?”

            Now Stiles really frowned. “What am I supposed to say if Derek or one his agents ask me what were doing?”

            “You can tell them what we’re working on, but keep the details between us.” Coach said seriously. Scott didn’t know who this Derek guy was, but he could tell by the way Stiles and Coach were talking that there was a lot they weren’t saying too. Maybe Scott wasn’t cleared to know everything yet. It was basically his first day.

            “Okay.” Stiles glanced at Scott for a second and paused. “Like you said things are pretty new here. Scott and I should be able to handle this just fine.”

            Coach laughed. “I’m sure you might, but you won’t be.”

            “Coach-“

            “Relax.” Coach waved him off. “I know you and Jackson don’t play well together. I’m assigning another pair of agents to help back you up. Plus this way if things do get more involved we won’t have to bring them up to speed later…”

            Stiles tilted his head quizzically. “Who are you giving me?”

            “Dunbar and Raeken. They’ve been working as partners for awhile but they’re still pretty new and it’ll be good for them to work in a larger group.” Coach grins a little. “Raeken especially.”

            “Fine.” Stiles sighed, but seemed resigned to the point.

            “Alright then.” Coach grinned. “You boys can set up in B for however long you need. I told Dunbar and Raeken to meet you there.”

            Stiles nodded slowly. “Thank you sir.”

            Knowing a dismissal when he heard one, Scott followed Stiles out of the office. Rather than turn back towards the hallway they’d come in from, Stiles led Scott to another hallway on the far side of the room. This one looped deeper into the building and proved to be mostly empty. Scott saw doors for several rooms, but no other agents or analysts walking by. Stiles caught Scott’s eye and smiled.

            “So I’m guessing you probably have some more questions…”

            Scott laughed a little, not surprised Stiles could read him so well. He just wasn’t sure what to ask first. He went with the first thing that popped into his head, as weird as it was. “Orphan and Banshee?”

            “Yeah…” Stiles chuckled. “Coach loves his code names. Mostly they’re used for extra security when people are in the field, but he likes to use them in house sometimes too.”

            “So what’s yours?” Scott asked. “Batman? Is that what that girl in the lobby was talking about?”

            “Erica?” Stiles blushed a little. “Ah no. No that’s not my code name. It’s uh-something else.”

            Scott smiled but decided not to jump down that rabbit hole just yet. “So who are these guys we’re going to be working with?” Scott asked. “Do you know them?”

            “Liam Dunbar and Theo Raeken.” Stiles said. “They’re a couple years younger than us. I think Liam’s been here for about two years, so he’s still newer himself. You’ll probably like him.”

            “And Theo?”

            Stiles shrugged. “He’s a bit more of an acquired taste…”

            “Right…” Scott trailed off not entirely sure what Stiles mean there.

            “They’re partners. The two of them tend to bounce between Coach and Derek’s teams as needed.”

            “Teams?” Scott didn’t remember hearing Stiles mention that before.

            Stiles nodded. “So this floor has a set group of agents who answer to Coach and another group who have Derek for a handler. We might work together sometimes if something is big enough, but usually we’re working on separate missions.”

            “So do Martin and Jackson work for Coach too then?”

            “Lydia and Jackson both do yeah.” Seeing Scott’s confused look Stiles smiled. “Coach loves last names too. Don’t ask me why. When it isn’t code names that’s pretty much all he refers to us by. Well except Jackson but- Ah.” Stiles stopped in front of a seemingly random door, but Scott saw when he looked closer a little “B” on the control panel next to it. “Here we go…” Stiles waved his badge in front of the panel, pulling it back when it beeped. He motioned for Scott to do the same and then opened the door.

            There were two guys already inside. The room had a large round table in the middle of it, and a tack board, two computer screens, and a giant white board for it’s four walls. The two guys already in the room were seated next to each other and facing the door. The shorter of the two hopped up to greet them.

            “Stiles hey.” He shook his hand enthusiastically before turning to Scott. “And you must be the new guy right?”

            Scott nodded.

            “I’m Liam.”

            Scott shook his hand too, happy to so far be receiving a warmer welcome than he felt he got from Jackson or Lydia. “Scott.”

            The other guy hadn’t gotten up yet, but he was eyeing Scott carefully as he shook Liam’s hand. “So you’re the civie?”

            “That’s Theo.” Liam rolled his eyes. “Sorry. I’d say he doesn’t mean to be rude but that’d be a lie. He’s just mad to be on an op that won’t involve any wet work.”

            “Wet work?” Scott frowned. “Like swimming and stuff?”

            “Seriously?” Theo smirked. “You really are green.”

            “Uh- wet work doesn’t actually involve water…” Stiles rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. “It’s uh- it’s used to refer to jobs where you might have to kill someone…”

            “Oh…” Scott paled a little. He’d figured logically of course that Triskelion probably did that kind of thing, but actually being confronted with that was a little different.

            Theo was grinning at him from across the table. “You gonna throw up there?”

            “N-no.” Scott shook his head. “So uh- that’s the kind of thing you two usually do?”

            Liam shrugged. “We do all kinds of work really. Theo’s just sulky because he’s worried someone will catch up to him…”

            “I am not…” Theo tisked. “No one else is even close.”

            “Catch up to him?” Scott asked a littler nervously.

            “In kills.” Theo starred him down a sly grin on his face. “Second most in the agency right here.”

            Scott shuddered a little. Looking in the guy’s eyes Scott could believe it. Under the easy good looks and the smile there was a razor edge to him. In spite of not being sure he really wanted to know, Scott couldn’t help but ask. “Second most?” he glanced to Stiles who had been watching the introduction between Theo and Scott unfold a little nervously. “Please tell me that Jackson guy isn’t number one…”

            “He wishes.” Theo snorted. “Jackson may be good but he and Lydia do mostly charm offensives. I’ve killed almost twice as many-“

            “Theo enough. He really doesn’t want to hear about that.” Liam gave Scott a sheepish smile. “Sorry. I can only imagine how weird this is.”

            Theo crossed his arms over his chest in a huff. “He asked.”

            Liam shook his head. “It has to be a little jarring coming in on you first day and hearing someone bragging about kills…”

            “I mean yeah…” Scott shuffled awkwardly. “Honestly this whole thing still feels so unreal…”

            “Don’t worry.” Stiles clapped him on the shoulder. “It’ll all come together.”

            “Assuming you can actually get Allison Argent to keep dating you and this isn’t all a giant waste of out time.”

            “Theo-“ Liam glared at him. “We’re being positive remember?”

            Theo grinned. “That’s what you’re for. I’m much more of a realist.”

            Liam shook his head and walked around the table to one of the computer stations, smacking Theo on the arm as he passed him. “What we’re actually here for is to help.” Liam pulled up a file and one of the big screens on the wall sputtered to life. Scott saw pictures of Allison, a house, people he assumed must be her family. “Coach gave us everything the agency has been able to pull together on the Argents over the years. Hopefully it can help give you an in…”

            “So… “ Scott eased himself down into a chair. “So they’re all weapons dealers?”

            “Most of them anyways.” Stiles nodded. “Like Coach said we aren’t actually sure if Allison is involved yet, but the rest of her family members are big players.”

            Liam pressed a few buttons and an image of an older man filled the screen, the same one Coach and Stiles had shown him when talking Scott into joining.

            “This is Gerard Argent.” Stiles pointed at the screen. “He’s Allison’s grandfather and has been running their business for years. The Argents were in the weapons business before him, but he’s the one who built their family up into what they are today.”

            “Which is bad by the way.” Theo interjected. “In case you had any doubts. Four major terrorist attacks in the last year have all been linked back to them and the weapons they supply. Hundreds of people dead and those are just the ones we know about.”

            “He knows that.” Stiles said sternly.

            Theo shrugged. “Just want to make sure he knows who it is he’s agreeing to date…”

            As much as Scott hated to admit it, Theo’s reminder was almost welcome. Even with everything Stiles and Coach had shown him in the conference room, Scott still had trouble reconciling the nice girl he’d met in the coffee shop with the family he saw before him.

            “Anyways Gerard is one of the worst- unrelenting in his business and in his ruthlessness. A few years ago someone they were selling to tried to double cross him, Gerard supposedly killed the man’s entire family, and then gave the weapons he’d been ready to sell to the man’s enemies free of charge. There weren’t enough pieces of the guy left to ID him…”

            “Jezz…” Scott shivered. “So steer clear of him. Got it.”

            “At least be extra careful around him.” Liam punched a button and the image changed to younger man with close cut beard. Looking at him Scott could a little bit of a family resemblance.

            “Chris Argent, Allison’s father.” Stiles explained. “He’s been working in the business since he was a teenager. At eighteen when most high-schoolers are worrying about prom or getting into a good college Chris Argent was making his first deals with the Yakuza.”

            Scott frowned. “Yakuza?”

            “Japanese mafia basically.” Liam provided helpfully.

            Stiles nodded. “From what we know he’s very protective over Allison. He’s the one who insisted she travel for a few years after college-with armed guards of course. It got her away from some of the heat of their weapons dealing. She mostly dropped off our radar, and presumably anyone else who was nosing in on the Argents.”

            “So why is she coming back now?” Scott wondered.

            “That’s part of what we’re trying to find out.” Stiles said. “Rumors are that the Argents might have a big deal coming up. Bigger than anything we’ve seen from them before. Right now the best guess our intelligence operatives have is that Allison’s been called home to help out and finally start taking on a bigger role.”

            The image on the screen changed again, this time to an older woman with the same rich brown hair as Allison, though it was chopped close to her face.

            “Her mother?” Scott asked.

            Stiles nodded. “Victoria Argent. Married into the family, but she’s taken on a big role in helping manage it.” A second image popped up next to Victoria Argent, one of an extensive garden. “She’s also got a pretty lucrative side business going in the trade of poisons. She grows all kinds of flowers and herbs herself. The nature of it makes it a little harder to pin down, but we think we can link her poisons to at least two high profile assassinations in the last ten years. Probably more.”

            “Why would they deal in poison and weapons?” Scott asked. “Aren’t they competing against each other?”

            Liam shrugged. “Sometimes you need subtly more than a bullet or a big bang. They actually cater to more criminals this way. But the bigger point is to be extra careful if you’re ever around Victoria. She’s sneaky, and lots of poisons can seem harmless if you don’t know what you’re looking for.”

            “Which is why we’re always going to be backing you up.” Stiles said reassuringly. “A voice in your ear, and with these two-“ He nodded to Liam and Theo. “-at least two other bodies on site ready to help out if things go sideways.”

            “Right…” Scott said shakily. Logically he’d known what Coach and Stiles were asking him to do when they rolled out the invitation to Triskelion, but seeing the risks and the kinds of people he’d be dealing with laid out in front of him like this was another story entirely. What had he gotten himself into?

            Some part of Scott’s worry must have shown on his face, because Stiles smiled and slid into the chair next to him. “Don’t let this stuff rattle you. You won’t be dealing with anything like this right off the bat. It’s just going to be a first date with Allison remember? You go there, you be your usual charming self. Getting a second date is all you have to worry about. The rest of this will come with time. We just want to make sure you’ll be ready when it does…”

            Scott nodded slowly. “So-so should I call Allison then?”

            “Not just yet.” Stiles motioned to Liam, and Liam grabbed a briefcase off the floor and set it on the table. He entered a quick combination and pulled it open. Inside was a phone attached to some fancy looking equipment Scott didn’t recognize.

            “When you call her we’ll have you do it from here.” Stiles said. “We can use this secure phone to spoof your number. But this way we can record everything that she says, or even background noise, and review it later. “

            “But what if Allison tries to call me and I don’t have that fancy phone on me?”

            “This phone will always stay locked up here” Stiles said. “Coach is giving us this room to work out of for as long as we’re on this case. But what we can do is set it up so if Allison calls you it will come to this phone, and then get forwarded to yours. That way you can answer if you need to, but the call will still be able to be recorded. And more importantly it will all be secure. No matter what kind of tech or phone tracers the Argents might try, it won’t make a dent in this phone here.” Stiles patted the brief case proudly.

            “Okay…” Scott trailed off uncertainly.

            “Listen uh-“ Stiles rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, seeing how rattled Scott was getting. “We can pick all of this up later. Don’t worry about it for now. Just focus of getting ready for a date in a day or two. And I’m sure there’s still some more paperwork people will need you to fill out somewhere…”

            Scott nodded. “Yeah alright.”

            Stiles clapped him on the shoulder. “I’ll come find you in a few minutes.”

            Scott nodded again and headed out the door, closing it behind him with a soft click.

            Stiles sighed.

            “…You didn’t tell him about Kate.” Liam said quietly.

            The image on the computer screen flicked to a younger woman with a clear resemblance to the other Argents. Her eyes seemed to burn holes in the screen.

            Stiles had to look away. “He doesn’t need to know about that yet…”

            “You sure?” Liam frowned.

            Stiles glanced back at the screen again and nodded. “I’m sure.”

            Theo laughed hollowly. “I thought this guy was supposed to be your friend right? Why bring him into something this dangerous and than not tell him about it?”

            Stiles flushed. “Knowing about Kate now will only distract him…”

            Theo snorted. “You sound like Coach.”

            Liam didn’t say anything, but Stiles could tell by looking at him he didn’t think Theo was entirely wrong.

            “Kate hasn’t been seen in over five years okay?” Stiles said a little angrily. “We don’t even know if she’s still out there.”

            “…Don’t you think that’s a little weird?” Liam asked softly. “I mean with all the resources Triskelion has… do you ever wonder if maybe they don’t _want_ to find her?”

            Stiles starred back at the screen for a minute. He didn’t have an answer.

***

            “Okay Scott you all set?”

            Stiles’ voice crackled over the communicator in Scott’s ear. It still felt weird. The com was practically invisible to the naked eye, and despite Stiles talking directly into his ear, Scott could still easily hear the other sounds around him. Scott shifted in his chair a little nervously. They had been practicing this for the last three days but Scott still felt anxious. Over that time he’d learned every small detail the Triskelion agents were able to unearth about Allison. Everything from her favorite color to the grades she’d gotten on her college entrance exams. In theory this was all supposed to help Scott secure the all-important second date- to turn a chance stroke of luck into an actual operation to take down the Argent family. But in reality Scott was just feeling overwhelmed. Nothing like feeling that the fate of who knows how many innocent lives might depend on you… Scott sighed. He’d never worry about normal first date jitters again after this.

            He glanced down at the time on his phone again. There were still five minutes left until Allison was supposed to meet Scott. Scott had managed to secure one of the outside tables at the little coffee shop, which Theo has pushed for hard since it would give Stiles, Liam and Theo better line of sights. The three of them were a half block down in an inconspicuous van, using a combination of outdoor security cameras to keep an eye on Scott and the rest of the street.

            “Scott?” Stiles voice came though again. “Are you hearing me okay buddy?”

            Scott nodded and typed out a short reply on his phone. On the off chance the Argent family had someone shadowing Allison or scoping out the date location for her, the last thing Scott and Stiles needed was that someone seeing Scott talking to himself. Scott did actually have a microphone on him though so the guys in the van could monitor the date. Before sending him out Stiles had given Scott a couple of phrase he could say to ask for help if he needed it, hopefully without triggering any suspicion on Allison’s part. One was even the basic equivalent of a panic button, which would call Stiles, Theo, and Liam out of the van for backup in case Scott saw or heard something they didn’t.

            “Okay good.” Stiles said evenly. “Now just relax okay? You’ve got this…”

            Scott pretended not to hear what he’d guessed was Theo’s soft huff of skepticism in the background. Or what Scott was pretty sure was the sound of Liam smacking him. Scott smiled a little in spite of the pressure he was feeling. These mics really did pick up everything.

            “We’ve got her on camera now Scott.” Stiles whispered. “She’s coming up the street towards you. Blue shirt and black pants. Almost dead ahead of you…”

            Rather than look up to try and catch sight of Allison, Scott looked down at his phone again. In theory he shouldn’t know when and where Allison was coming from…

            “Scott!” He looked up to see Allison’s warm smile. “Oh this is perfect.” Allison pulled out the chair across from Scott. “I have to admit I was a little worried I’d miss this place. I’ve probably walked down this street a dozen times before and never noticed it before.”

            Scott grinned. There was something about Allison that just made it hard not to smile back. “It’s newer. If you just got back it might not have been here when you were before…”

            Allison frowned. “Just got back?”

            Scott’s stomach dropped. He could kick himself. Already he heard a groan over the com in his ear. Of course Scott, a normal guy Allison had run into, wouldn’t know she’d been out of the country. They’d barely had time to exchange names and numbers. “I just meant-well you look so put together and professional. I just figured you probably travel for business or something…” Scott forced himself to smile again, even as he could feel small beads of sweat breaking out on his neck. He couldn’t blow this so soon. He’d practiced this a dozen times… God what was wrong with him all of a sudden? “Maybe a lawyer or something…”

            “Oh.” Allison smiled again, but it didn’t seem to quite reach her eyes. “No nothing like that…”

            “Right…” Scott trailed off. “Well uh-we should probably go order I guess huh?” he slipped off his jacket and draped it over the chair to save their table.

            “I’ll follow you.” Allison said easily.

            Scott pulled the door out and held it open for Allison. Which, given the fact she’d just said she’d follow him inside led to a minute of awkward back and forth before they both finally made it through the door, Scott’s cheeks burning. He heard Theo growl through the com.

            “You’re blowing this…”

            Scott could feel it too. So far all he’d done was create awkward moment after awkward moment. How was that going to ever lead to a second date? Scott knew what the problem was too. He was getting so focused on Allison as a possible target for his new job, on what her family was, that Scott was losing the thing that had interested him in Allison in the first place.

            When they got to the counter to order Scott got his usual. He pointed out the various house specialties he’d tried before, and made some suggestions for Allison. Scott knew from the files Liam and Theo had pulled what Allison typically ordered-and how weird was it that an intelligence agency could find that out- but he couldn’t exactly act on that knowledge. Honestly maybe the best thing Scott could do was just to act like he didn’t know anything about Allison at all…

            “So what do you do then?” Scott asked after they’d finally ordered. “If you’re not a lawyer…”

            “Nothing really at the moment.” Allison shrugged. “I’ve been taking some time off after I graduated to see the world.”

            Scott grinned. “So I was right about that travel.” Scott knew that already of course. Over the last two years Allison had been to more countries than most average people probably saw in a lifetime.

            Allison laughed a little. “You were. Apparently you’re quite the guesser.”

            “Just lucky probably.” Scott chuckled. “-and hey you’ve seen my job uniform-travel sounds like a much more fun way to find yourself than pizza delivery!”

            “Well I’m lucky there…” Allison looked a little guilty. “My parents have helped me out a lot…”

            Scott nodded. Did that small flash of guilt mean something? Maybe Allison wasn’t involved in the family business and didn’t like where her parents money came from? Then again it was probably just as likely she just felt bad taking her parents’ money or a dozen other things… Scott pondered it for a moment as they grabbed their coffee and headed back outside. “So what do your parents do?”

            If Allison thought it was an odd question Scott couldn’t see any indication of it from her face. “My mom runs a little fashion boutique and my dad buys and sells weapons for a lot of law enforcement and private collectors.”

            All of what Allison had said there was true in the strictest sense. Triskelion had looked in to, and quickly dismissed her mother’s boutique, finding to be a surprisingly legitimate business. As far as the agency could tell the Argent’s didn’t even use it for money laundering. The other business was the problem. Chris and Gerard Argent were technically licensed to sell things like guns to people who wanted them, which is part of what made it so hard for Triskelion to pin anything on them. The legitimate arms sales provided an excellent cover for their more seedy side operation, and meant the Argents could always claim that any of their weapons that did show up illegally somewhere had been stolen and resold. The model hadn’t failed them yet, and it was what Triskelion was hoping to change here with Scott.

            “What about you?” Allison asked as they took their seats again. “What do your parents do?”

            “My mom’s a nurse over at the hospital on Third Street. She usually works in the ER. She always has all kinds of stories.” Scott didn’t really love giving out his mom’s actual place of work to a possible terrorist, but it was something Allison and her family could have easily checked if they wanted to.

            Allison laughed. “I bet. My mom worked in a school for a bit while she got the boutique up and running. Not the same thing, but I’m sure you deal with a lot of the same kinds of people.”

            Scott nodded. “Totally.”

            “What about your dad?”

            “He’s uh- he’s not really in the picture.” Scott said. “He left when I was just a little kid. I haven’t seen him in years.”

            “Oh…” Allison’s face fell. “I’m sorry to hear that…”

            “It’s not a big deal.” Scott kept his voice light. He was used to this conversation by now. “My mom’s awesome and together we had everything we needed.”

            Allison nodded but still seemed a little skittish after her question. She opted to take big drink of coffee rather than ask another. She broke out into a huge smile when she tasted it. “This is incredible!”

            “I told you.” Scott grinned. Whatever he might be juggling, he’d been confident in his coffee judgment at least.

            “Mmm.” Allison took another sip and sighed happily. “I might have to start coming here instead…”

            Scott smiled. “Well uh-if you did we’d probably see more of each other. This is just about my favorite place in the city…

            They talked for awhile after that, steering clear of anything that might set back the easy conversation the coffee had helped bring on. Scott’s earpiece was quiet, and for a little bit at least he could imagine he was still just a normal guy on a date with a nice girl he’d met in a coffee shop. But when the drinks were empty and it finally came time for Allison to go, the pressure came crashing back. Stiles was gently reminding him in his ear to go for a second date, and Scott could practically feel Liam and Theo chomping at the bit behind him.

            “So uh-“ Scott rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. “Will I see you again?”

            Allison smiled, and Scott felt a small stab of guilt. “I’d like that.”


End file.
